Dr. Facilier
' ' Dr. Facilier is one of Pooh, Simba, and Bloom's new enemies and was the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog. His evil scheme was to steal the vast fortune of the royal Naveen family And Kidnapped Pooh Bear To Bowser and also gain control of the labuff family's fortince, and take over the town of louisianna, and feed everyones soul to his "friends on the other side" in exchange for them to help make it happen. With this darkness-originating help, Facilier turned Prince Naveen into a frog and made Lawrence his personal 2nd in command. But the mad doctor and evil butler both did not count on another human-turned-frog, Tiana, breaking the charm keeping Facilier on earth, and summoning his friends to drag the the witch doctor to Bowser's underworld. Trivia *Dr. Facilier became Winnie the Pooh's enemy in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'', where he became one of Bowser Koopa's new recruits. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Bowser and his family and Shere Khan to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Dr. Facilier returns to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. He became Littlefoot's enemy in the Disneyland version. He also had the help of Lord Zedd and Bowser's Villain Army in the Walt Disney World version. *Dr. Facilier worked with Ramsley in [[Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion|''Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion]]. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *In Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, Dr. Facilier will be the one who made the game board Jumanji to trap Alan, Simba, Alex, Genie and the rest of the jungle crew as part to get revenge on Pooh and his friends. *Dr. Facilier will work for The Grand Duke of Owls in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *Dr. Facilier joined forces with Bowser, his family, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers to take controll of Wasteland in order to get revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey. *Dr. Facilier became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog. *Dr. Facilier made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood. And in the film, he had managed to get out of the voodoo spirit realm because in there, he had promised the spirits he would give them Simba's soul in return for sending him out of their realm. Also, in the bonus ending, it is revealed that he is working with the resurrected Scar to assist Tublat, Quint, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures to destroy Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew for their good deeds and actions. *Dr. Facilier teamed up with the 40 Thieves along with Shere Khan, Yzma, Pete, Cecil and Arthur, and Lord Rothbart in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, but he doesn't have full appearances in this film. *In Spongebob and friends meet robin hood, Dr. Facilier was only mention apawn the villain leage turning on sir hiss, by Prince John. *Dr. Facilier will become Yogi Bear's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog''. *Dr. Facilier will appear in the bonus ending for ''Bloom Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest''. *Dr. Facilier will become Bloom's enemy and get his revenge on Robin Hood in ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog'', where he will become one of Lord Darkar's new recruits. Also in the film, it is revealed that he was arch rivals with Miss Griffin the head mistress of Cloud Tower. *Dr. Facilier will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover in ''Bloom and The Sword in the Stone'', where he'll work for Madam Mim. *Dr. Facilier will get his revenge on Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'', ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', and more. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Lord Darkar, Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, Hades, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Darla Dimple in ''Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance''. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Cruella De Vil, Madam Mim, and Yzma to work for Thrax in ''Bloom's Adventures of Osmosis Jones''. *Dr. Facilier will team up with the Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, and Brer Bear to work for Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol in ''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit''. *Dr. Facilier will team up with Lord Rothbart, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Messina and El Supremo in ''Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7''. *Dr. Facilier will return during ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', where he'll be one of the villains recruited by Bowser Koopa to work for Alejandro. *Dr. Facilier will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo movie in ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween''. *Dr. Facilier will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Spider Man TV Series'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'', [[Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo In Wheres My Mummy?|''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo In Wheres My Mummy?]], [[Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge|''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', and ''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)''. Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Disney characters